Un séjour à Londres
by FunnyFanFicgirl
Summary: Après la mort de Jeanne d'Arc France déteste plus que tout Angleterre. Même après des centaines d'années il n'arrive pas à effacer cette rancœur... Nous sommes en 2010, un meeting à lieux à Londres. Aller courage Francis... plus vite tu termineras la réunion plus vite tu retourneras à Paris... Non je déconne! Se serait trop facile sinon! :) FrUK !
1. Chapter 1

Après tout ce temps

Après la mort de Jeanne d'Arc France déteste plus que tout Angleterre. Même après des centaines d'années il n'arrive pas à effacer cette rancœur... Nous sommes en 2010, un meeting à lieux à Londres. Aller courage Francis... plus vite tu termineras la réunion plus vite tu retourneras à Paris... Non je déconne! Se serait trop facile sinon! :) FrUK !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Angleterre : Arthur Kirkland / France : Francis Bonnefoy / Canada Matthew Williams

Chapitre I : Je le déteste

_Rouen 1431 :_

_Jean d'arc venait de bruler devant mes yeux. J'aurais voulu détourner le regard de ce gigantesque feu mais je ne pouvais pas, elle était là, à me scruter avec ses grands yeux bleus et son sourire si doux. Je l'aimais tellement. Et je l'aimerais toujours. Un énorme brasier trônait sur la place publique et de nombreux habitants étaient venus admirer le spectacle. Il me semble que lorsque je l'ai vu prendre feu j'ai crié. Elle était si jeune… si belle... Elle m'a toujours défendu et pour récompense elle finit assassinée et je ne peux rien faire contre cela. J'hurlais, encore et encore. Mais personne ne m'entendais. Tous regardaient la Sainte qui criait de douleur. Mon martyr… Mon amour… J'ai essayé de dissuader Arthur, j'ai clamé haut et fort son innocence mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, trop aveuglé par la haine qu'il avait à mon égard. Je m'étais mis à genoux, je lui avais supplié de la laisser en vie. Mais je n'ai récolté qu'un regard glacial… Le grand Empire Britannique dans toute sa splendeur : froid et dédaigneux. Ils l'on accusé d'hérésie, de sorcière… Elle, une hérétique ? C'est une Sainte qui m'a jurée protection et fidélité ! Comment peut-il me faire ça ?_

_ Arthur… l' enfant que j'ai recueilli, que j'ai mis sous mon aile lorsqu'il était trop faible pour être indépendant… Pourquoi me déteste-t-il tellement ? Arthur… Non ! A partir d'aujourd'hui je l'appellerais Angleterre, Arthur est mort pour devenir ce monstre insensible. En pleure, je me dis que j''ai perdu les deux amours de ma vie, je suis peut-être une nation et j'ai toute l'éternité pour m'en remettre mais jamais je ne lui pardonnerais. _

_Paris 1904 :_

_L'Entente Cordiale venait d'être signée. C'est juste un document. Il me suffit de faire des faux sourires, lancer quelques roses et de draguer deux ou trois femmes pour que tout le monde pense que je suis ravis. Malgré cela, même après des centaines d'années je me surprends parfois à penser à elle. Malheureusement même après tant d'années j'ai gardé les séquelles de cette séparation. J'ai horriblement peur du feu. Si seulement mes ennemies savaient cela… La grande nation française a peur de petites flammes… C'est pitoyable… Evidemment Angleterre ne vois rien de tout cela, il n'a jamais rien vu de toute façon… J'avais oublié cette douleur, celle d'avoir perdu celui ou celle qu'on aime. Revoir Angleterre m'a fait l'effet d'une claque, il me souriait, timidement mais il me souriait. Sa période pirate est enfin finie ? Ou alors Amérique est venue s'excuser de sa prise d'indépendance? Quoi qu'il en soit il avait l'air heureux. Mais peu m'importais… voir son visage m'était insupportable, encore plus lorsqu'il me souriait. _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Londres 2010 :

Je me dirige vers une énième réunion mondiale… aujourd'hui le débat va se porter sur : comment éviter la pollution et la destruction de notre monde et comment se défendre contre une invasion de zombies Oui… Amérique à encore changer le thème du meeting… Bon au moins ça fera de l'animation. J'entre dans le bâtiment un peu en avance, je ne souhaite pas m'attarder dans cette maudite ville. Plus tôt je serais rentrée à Paris mieux se sera ! Je marche à vive allure, le visage tiré, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur… Quelle idée d'habiter une île pareille ?! Il pleut sans arrêt, on boit du thé sans arrêt (je n'aime pas le thé et non je ne suis pas de mauvaise fois !) Londres me déprime… c'est tout. C'est accompagné de mes joyeuses pensées que j'entre dans la salle de conférence. Il n'y a presque personne, Chine et Japon sont déjà là mais ils ne me regardent même pas. Tant mieux. Je m'assois à la longue table, sort tous mes papier importants, de quoi écrire et me croise les bras sur la poitrine et puis j'attends. Je suis dans une position défensive, personne n'a intérêt à venir me parler.

- Bonj…Bonjour Papa ! Comment vas-tu ?

Putain ! J'ai dit que j'étais dans une position défensive ! Bon... c'est mon petit Canada et c'est rare qu'il m'aborde, il est tellement timide… Il faut que je lui réponde joyeusement.

-Oui je vais bien Matthew ! Et toi ? Tu t'ais enfin trouvé une petite amie, raconte à grand frère France !

- Non j…je n'ai pas de copine papa… En fait je voulais te parler car je n'avais rien prévu cet après-midi et j… je me demandais si tu voulais bien visiter avec moi Londres après le meeting ?

Il me regarde avec plein d'espoir dans les yeux… Pauvre petite chose… s'il savait comment je hais cette ville !

- Ah excuse-moi Canada… J'ai des tas de… trucks à faire… des affaires concernant mon économie… enfin tu vois quoi ?

- Je vois…

Il a l'air tout triste. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le réconforter que des dizaines de nations arrivent et le bousculent. C'est sûr que d'être invisible sa doit pas être facile tous les jours… Je suis conscient que mon excuse est pitoyable et Canada n'est pas un idiot. Au moins il me laissera tranquille aujourd'hui. Je le revois un peu plus loin, assit à sa place habituelle avec les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Il me sourit. Mais son sourire est étrange, un peu nostalgique. Je scrute son visage pour savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête quand j'entends à côté de moi un raclement de chaise. En effet la plupart des nations étaient déjà installés à leurs places respectives. Je tourne la tête par automatisme pour voir qui est à côté de moi et je le vois. Evidemment. Il est toujours à ma droite, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai regardé ? Il me sourit mais je ne lui réponds pas. Il fronce un peu les sourcilles puis regarde dans la direction de Canada. Et un long échange de regard, plein de sous-entendu que je ne comprends pas, se fait entre Matthew et Arthu... Angleterre. Je déteste quand je ne comprends pas la situation. Je me renfrogne sur moi-même, prends un stylo dans ma main droite, sort une feuille et tourne la tête à gauche pour ne plus les voir. Je crois que cette journée va être longue….

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plait ! Pour voir si je peux améliorer un truck ou si tout simplement vous aimez ^^

Il y aura plusieurs Lemon, il faut juste que ça se mette en place :)


	2. Chapter 2

C'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews ! C'est motivant :)

Cette fois si on est dans le point de vue d'Angleterre.

Chapitre 2 : Damn it…

Cela faisait deux longues heures qu'America expliquait comment bien tirer dans la tête d'un mort vivant… Encore une fois le vrai débat à était évité et tout le monde n'en faisait qu'à sa guise…

-Italia ! Arrête de manger des pâtes !

-Ve ?

-Excusez-moi Rusia mais je ne comprends pas tout-aru…

-C'est simple camarade… devient un avec Russia. Je te donnerais de la Vodka, Da ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les farfalle Germany ?

-Spain arrête de me toucher bâtard !

-Eh bien-aru… J'ai quelques réserves-aru…

-Ce n'est pas le problème Italia ! C'est une réunion mondiale !

-Mais Loviiiiii ! Tu es si mignon quand tu es sérieux !

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…

-Italia-san vous devriez écouter ce que dit Germany.

-Yeah ! Alors vous voyez, pour tirer entre les deux yeux il faut retenir sa respiration et ensuite appuyer sur la détente. Mais bon… si une attaque survient laissez-moi faire. Je suis le héros après tout ! Hahahaha !

-Merde à la fin ! Laisse-moi connard d'espagnol!

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…

-Pastaaaaaaa !

Parfois je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'assiste à ses réunions. Mais tout ça fait partie de mon quotidien et même si je ne le montre pas je suis assez satisfait que tout le monde sois là. Je sais par expérience combien notre équilibre peut-être bouleversé par des guerres ou des crises. Cependant aujourd'hui, la seule nation qui agit bizarrement est France. Quand je suis arrivé dans la salle il était en train de parler avec Matthew, il était d'un naturel avec lui… alors qu'avec moi… eh bien, il m'a parfaitement ignoré. J'ai même l'impression qu'il me boude. C'est un peu puérile je l'admets, d'ailleurs c'est bien pour cela que j'ai essayé d'interroger Canada du regard. Je crois qu'il a essayé de me dire quelque chose mais je n'ai pas du tout compris. Bref, le frenchy fait la gueule et le canadien sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas que je m'intéresse à la vie de Francis mais bon… il y a l'Entente Cordiale, ce qui veut dire que je dois prendre soin de lui, non ? C'est ce que la reine ma dit. J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose de mal. Ou alors j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait ma faute ?! Même en fermant sa gueule France m'exaspère ! Pris d'un énervement soudain je tourne brusquement la tête vers la gauche pour l'examiner. Il n'a pas l'air de réagir à l'environnement bruyant qui nous entoure. Il a peut-être des problèmes liés à son pays, mais mise à part la crise de 2007 je ne vois pas. C'est vrai qu'il a le teint plus pâle que d'habitude… ses quelques rides d'expressions sont marqués et il fronce un peu trop ses sourcilles. Cependant il reste tout de même très séduisant. Enfin… je dis ça objectivement, c'est le pays de l'amour donc c'est normal qu'il soit beau. Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il était beau non plus. C'est mon côté critique qui prend le dessus en fait... c'est en toute objectivité. Personne ne peut nier qu'il a de beaux yeux. Canada l'a toujours dit aussi et…

-Qu'est-ce que t'a à me regarder eyebrow ?

Damn it… je suis sûr que je rougis comme une fillette… France me regarde avec insistance et… mépris ?

-Hé je te parle.

-Shut up stupide frog! I just…

- Laisse tombé, j'ai même pas envie de savoir.

-…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai comme un poids dans l'estomac et mon cœur bat trop vite à mon goût. Pourquoi est-il si froid avec moi ? Il peut très bien être de mauvaise humeur mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il doit me parler comme ça ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai perdu toute répartie aujourd'hui ? Je suis sûr qu'il doit entendre les battements de mon cœur, j'ai l'impression que m'a poitrine va exploser… Depuis ma rencontre avec France j'ai toujours étais à fleur de peau lorsque l'on se disputait, mais tout de même, être sensible à ce point... Non… C'est impossible que moi, Arthur Kirkland, perde tous mes moyens face à un pseudo play-boy qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde parce que monsieur est français ! Je suis dans MA ville ! J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser quand Germany prit la parole (en criant très très fort) :

-Ecoutez-moi ! Je crois que cette réunion ne mène à rien, je propose de nous… Italia arrête de pleurnicher ! Je propose donc de nous retirer pour le moment. Nous devons planifier une prochaine réunion demain et…

-Excuse me Germany ! er… tomorow I must… well, how to say this… I must go in America and…

-America! A qui la faute si nous avons perdu notre temps à parler de zombies et de fin du monde? Tu resteras ici comme les autres. Ce débat est très important, je ne permettrais aucun départ ! Un hôtel est toujours à la disposition des nations pour ce genre d'éventualités. Notez l'adresse en sortant. Merci et à demain.

De nombreuses nations se levèrent pour prendre en note l'adresse de l'hôtel. Certaines personnes contestaient le fait de devoir rester quelques jours de plus mais la colère de Germany face à tout ce désordre les obligeaient à rester tranquille. A part un Lovino qui insultait l'allemand de ''bouffeur de patate'' et un Feliciano qui pleurait parce que Germany lui avait crié dessus, la plupart des nations se conformèrent aux ordres. Et puis au moins ils pourront visiter ma superbe ville ! Je ne dis pas cela parce que je suis Angleterre mais Londres est une ville magnifique avec une histoire passionnante et des monuments vraiment merveilleux ! Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise nouvelle de devoir rester ici un peu plus longtemps. Je pourrais même faire visiter Londres à ce stupide America, lui qui pense que seul son pays vaux la peine d'être visité. Je pris en note le nom de l'hôtel et quitta la salle de réunion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alors que je traversais les couloirs pour me rendre à la sortie je fis un détour par les toilettes. La petite fenêtre qui donné sur le devant du bâtiment était ouverte ce qui permettait a l'air de passer et de créer un courant d'air glacial. Puisque je ne suis pas très grand je me suis donc hissais sur le lavabo pour la fermer. Mais au moment où je pris la poignée j'entendis des voix venant de dehors.

-Oh non… je vais devoir supporter cette ville de merde encore combien de temps ?

-Allez Francis c'est juste quelques jours ! Je vois bien que t'as pas le moral… si tu veux ce soir on sort !

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire... Je vais très bien.

-Mi amigo, je sais que demain...

-T'ai toi Antonio, je ne veux pas en parler. Je souhaite juste revenir en France, cette ville m'étouffe.

-Aller ce soir on fait la tournée des bars ! Rien que tous les deux ! On pourra faire de belles rencontres tu sais…

-Désolé Spain mais le simple fait de rester dans la ville de ce bâtard me...

ET MERDE ! Ahh !

Ah… putain… _''Soupir''_

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je rapprochais de plus en plus près de la fenêtre au fur et à mesure de la conversation... Me voilà par terre comme un con... j'y crois pas. Il me déteste à ce point ? Fuck off ! Je vais allez lui dire ce que je pense à ce maudit français ! Je me relève avec difficulté et sort de la pièce en claquant la porte. Arrivé essoufflé devant le bâtiment, je ne vois aucune trace de Spain ou de France. Aucune importance, ils sont dans le même hôtel que tout le monde. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prenant un taxi, j'arrive assez rapidement à l'hôtel. C'était un bâtiment immense d'un style ancien avec de hautes fenêtres. Cela ne m'étonne pas que ce soit ici que les nations vont dormir, c'est le plus luxueux de la ville. Derrière se trouvait de grands jardins ou l'on pouvait apercevoir une piscine un peu plus loin. Je confirme c'est une bonne chose de devoir rester ici quelques jours de plus. Moi qui devais faire un voyage d'affaire, je suis bien content de dormir un peu plus longtemps à Londres. Mais mon enthousiasme ne dura pas, me rappelant ce que France avait dit à mon sujet, je grimaçais… Je dois le trouver ! Passant la majestueuse porte d'entrée j'arrivais à la réception. Une belle jeune femme pris la parole.

-Bonjour monsieur Kirkland. J'ai appris que vous resteriez à Londres. Je vous ai réservé la suite la plus luxueuse de l'hôtel.

-Merci mademoiselle. Est-ce que ce serait possible que l'on me serve le diner dans ma suite ?

-Evidement monsieur. Vos bagages seront montés dans quelques minutes. Voici la clef de votre chambre.

-Bien.

Je pris la clef et fit demi-tour pour me rendre à ma suite quand la réceptionniste me rappela.

-Ah monsieur ! J'avais presque oublié, une personne est venu tout à l'heure et m'a dit de vous dire qu'il passera vous voir vers 18.00h.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a pas dit son nom. Mais… il était très mignon, il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux magnifiques…

-Pourquoi ne vous as-t-il pas dit son nom ?

-Il est passé très vite, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander.

Je quittais la réceptionniste ravi. Evidement personne ne pouvait deviner mon excellente humeur, je suis l'Angleterre, je dois conserver un visage neutre en toute circonstance. Je n'aurais même pas à chercher cet abruti de France, il viendra à moi à six heure. C'est parfait. Il est 4.50h j'ai même le temps de prendre une douche et de préparer ce que je vais lui dire. Le frenchy va s'en mordre les doigts ! Arrivé devant la porte 405 je l'ouvre avec la clef donné par la réceptionniste. C'était une belle suite qui donné sur les jardins et la piscine. En arrivant on pouvait voir un couloir à droite ou l'on apercevait la salle de bains et les toilettes. Le salon était immense et une cuisine américaine trônait un peu plus loin. Sur le mur gauche une porte donnée sur la seule chambre à coucher ou le lit était énorme, on pourrait facilement dormir à quatre. Il y avait même une salle d'eau accessible par la chambre. Après avoir inspecté ma suite je décidais donc de me laver. Rhabillé et propre je m'assis sur le canapé et alluma la télévision pour passer le temps. 5.20h. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Voilà ! Le chapitre est fini, la suite dans quelques jours.

- Laissez-moi des coms svp ! -


End file.
